Today, many forms of goods are transported through the supply chain from manufacturers and growers to distributors and retailers. The manufacturers and suppliers typically use material handling devices, such as pallets and slip sheets, to move the products through the supply chain. Material handling devices are typically moved about using material handling vehicles, such as forklifts, pallet jacks, orderpickers, robots, etc. The material handling vehicles typically place the material handling devices, along with the product, into a conventional warehouse racking system. Employees and/or consumers can retrieve the products from the racking system.